The present invention concerns generally a device in the nature of a tie-down fitting facilitating the securement of a line to a vehicle truck box or the like.
Covers applied over cargoes for the protection of same from the elements are normally secured by lengths of rope which are entrained about hooks or eyes secured to the truck box. Provision is made for the lacing of a rope or line back and forth across a truck box which leaves substantial areas of the cover unsecured against the air stream. The continuous action of the air stream on a cover often results in the loosening and flapping of same. Another drawback to known tie-down practices is that the lengthy rope must be laced back and forth about fittings requiring the rope to be thrown back and forth across the cover and load. Efforts to provide elastic tie-downs are of some benefit but do not fully remedy the problem.